


¿Puedes...?

by Nande_chan



Series: Polvo de estrellas [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este drabble en particular lo escribí escuchando The Riders of Rohan y me gustó mucho cómo quedó, aunque es demasiado general.</p>
    </blockquote>





	¿Puedes...?

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble en particular lo escribí escuchando The Riders of Rohan y me gustó mucho cómo quedó, aunque es demasiado general.

¿Puedes ver esas palabras grabadas en la piedra con cincel y martillo? Tócalas, siéntelas.

¿Puedes oler el abandono y las glorias pasadas que las columnas guardan? Siente el viento que cuenta suavemente los combates y las vidas acabadas de guerreros inmortales.

¿Puedes sentir el polvo cubrir tu rostro y la arena arremolinarse a tus pies? Saborea la sangre de compañeros caídos, desliza entre tus manos el polvo estelar y acaricia las destruidas armaduras que nunca volverán a brillar.

¿Puedes escuchar los gritos de guerra, de desesperación y terquedad a lo lejos? Gemidos de dolor, gritos de victoria, llamadas de esperanza.


End file.
